DayDreamer II
by DeadlyWriter
Summary: All has been quite after the defeat of the Nightmare King. What will happen when he comes back only a few moths before Christmas. Not just for revenge, but also for the Day Dreamer? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden deep in the North Pole was a big work shop that seemed to be attached to a mountain of ice. Inside many yetis and elf's were bustling all around, seeing as they only had two and a half months before Christmas.

While the bustling was going on, a curtain white hair day dreamer was seated on the window sill next to a grand fire place. If she were to look from the window, she would have looked upon an amazing globe, with millions of blinking lights, spinning slowly in the middle of the work shop.

She had just gotten back from spreading a light layer snow in the needed places along with her day dream sand to quite a few children in need of it. Leaning her head against the window, she sighed in content, welcome the cooling feeling that came from it.

Over the past few months, things really did not change, but she and the newly joined guardian have been quite busy. Sure they got a little break during the summer, but when it came close to winter, things got a little crazy. Jack was busy bringing in the snow and snow days, just like the winter spirit should. Sure she helped out here and there, but she was meant to bring day dreams to children and some teen, that was her job.

What did change though were the dreams she was having, she only got a little glimpse of the same girl and boy as before here and there, but that's it. They were alright at first, but lately they have been getting worse. She sighed tiredly remembering her recent one.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_In a small cold dark room, the same young women sat on the ground, while the little boy sat in her lap, From the little light they had, you could clearly see the concern and fear in the child's eyes._

_"Sara, where do those men keep taking you? Why are you always badly hurt? Your clothes are torn this time. They aren't hurting you, are they?" His eyes welding up with tears. _

_The girl had looked as if she had been threw a terrible fight. Her clothes were torn, her hair was a mess and She had bruising forming on her wrist and the right side of her face._

_"I go with them to find our parents Zack. You know first hand how well I know these woods. I accidentally fell into a small torn bush, this being why my cloths are torn." The girl, named Sara, smiled strongly, showing her brother that she was alright. _

_"But Sis, you're gone almost every other day! When you are, I'm scared that you may never come back, and I'll be alone. What if we never find our parents and something truly bad happened while you out?" The boy, named Zack, was now crying into his sister chest, gripping at her torn clothes. _

_"Oh Zack…" Sara had wrapped her arms around the little boy, holding him close to her as he cried. _

_"No matter what happens, I'll always come back to you. You will never be alone, and I will find our parents, no matter what." _

_"Now close your eyes, think of something happy, and tell me what you see." Sara was running her fingers threw his blond hair, knowing this was one of the best ways to calm him down._

_"I… I see you… and me… its summer and we're swimming in the lake…" _

_"Oh come on, I know you have a better imagination then that." Sara giggled, pulling her brother away till she was finally able to see his tear stained face. _

_"How about we're in a huge boat, like pirates, you're the captain and I'll be your first mate." She whipped the rest of the tears left on his red cheeks, his eyes now shining with happiness. _

_"Yeah, and we are out looking for buried treasure in the whole world! Fighting all that gets in our way." _

_Sara just smiled and laughed as her brother continued to make up some of the adventures they would go on. The laughter and fun soon ceased when the door, to the room they were locked in, was opened, standing there was a tall slim man. He looked to be just a shadow with an evil smirk on him face. _

_"Come my dear, we must go look for your 'parents' again." The man's voice was deep and sinister. _

_The blond teen glared at the man, picking up her brother, she set him on the ground next to her and slowly stood. Small hands gripped her's, before she even took one step. Looking down, she saw her brother about to be in tears again. _

_"I want you to do something for me?" She bent down to his eye level as he nodded his head slowly._

_"I want you to imagine an amazing story for me, and when I get back, I want you to tell me. While I'm out, I'll do the same ok?" She gave her brother a kind gentle smile, moving some of his hair out of his. _

_"Al...Alright… You promise… to come back?" Zack tried to stay strong, for his big sister. _

_"I promise." Sara kissed his forehead, before getting up and heading to opened door. Her brothers tears stained face was the last thing she saw before the door closed. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**End Of Dream**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara Sighed at the memory once again. She knew the girl was lying, she could see it in the teen's eyes, even if she was trying to hide it. Sara wanted to reach out, to help them find their parents and hurt the men that were doing what ever cruel things to her.

"Ah, there you are Sara. What has you so down?" North voice interrupted the day dreamer's thought.

North had decided to take a break and see how the young spirit was, after they had defeated Pitch, they had gone to Tooth's Palace, to retrieve Sara's memories, but too their horror, her teeth were missing, meaning Pitch still had them. Sadness and anger filled all of their being, each ready to go and get her memories back.

To their surprise Sara had stopped them. Saying it was no big deal; that all she wanted was a family again, and she had gotten it, saying they were her family and she didn't need her memories anymore.

Deep down North could see the hurt in her eyes, along with everyone else, but no one said a thing. Instead they all made a promise to keep an eye on her when the winter spirit was not around.

"Hey North, I'm just Tried." Sara wasn't completely lying; she just didn't want them to know about her dreams, Jack didn't even know.

"I See, Why not have Sandy help with that?" North lead against the wall, his huge arms crossed.

"No, I'm alright. I should be able to sleep better tonight." Sara stood, stretching her arms above her head, trying hard to surpass a yawn.

"Why not go see your friend Stephanie. It has been quit sometime since you last saw her." North finally spoke after a minute of staying quite.

A smile came to the Russians face when he saw the specks of blue in her eyes shine brightly once again. It had been awhile since he or any of the others had seen such happiness in her eyes.

"You mean it? I can go see her? Jamie and Sophie too?"

The day dreamer could not believe her ears! After everything with Pitch and returning to the North Pole, North had strictly told the two young spirits that it would be best that they not go see the three kids that had truly believed in them the most, in case the boogie man had some how recovered quickly from his defeat.

The Winter and Day dreamer spirit were shocked and upset, but knew it was for the best. Though the winter spirit had sneaked out of the work shop to go see them, leaving the day dreamer to make up an excuse as to why he was not around when North asked. She knew he never bought it, for every time the winter spirit came back he always got a big lecture from the Russian. Now after a few long months of not seeing them, North was finally giving her permission to go see them.

"Of course my dear; you have followed rules of staying away, unlike Jack. It is time you finally see them." North chuckled when the day dreamer ran up to him and threw her arms around him the best she could.

"Thank you North! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me." Sara looked up at him, feeling all exaction she felt before be replaced with new found energy of excitement.

"Just make sure to be careful."

The day dream nodded her head, getting out of the hug, a thin layer of white/gold sand surrounded her feet. With a quick wave she had flew out of the opening in the roof, heading to Burgee.

_**~With North~**_

The Russian chuckled, his eyes shinning brightly, happy to finally see the young girl happy again. Humming a loving Christmas tone, North headed back to his work area, a new toy idea forming into his head.

His humming ceased as he approached his private work area, when the sound of something falling inside reached his ears. Looking threw the small window on the door, the Russian raised a white brow in confusion. Inside was the winter spirit looking threw his shelf's of toys and ice sculpture of new toys for next Christmas.

"May I help you Jack?" North quietly approached the winter spirit before speaking.

The winter spirit jumped in surprise, turning around looking at a very amused Russian.

"Oh Hi North, I was um..."

"Relax Jack, You are not in-trouble, as long as you have good explanation to why you are in here." North crossed his arms over his chest, eyes slightly narrowed at the boy.

"I was looking for a gift for Sara." Jack spook truthfully.

"Ever since we defeated Pitch, she hasn't been truly happy. I know it's because she couldn't see her memories and find out why she was chosen to be a spirit. I want to see those specks of blue shine brightly like they had before all this. To see that smile that brightens up her face."

Jack looked down, his mind going back to the days before he became a guardian. All the fun he and her would have, spending each day with one another, practically inseparable, but now that he was a guardian, he rarely got to spend time with her.

When ever he had some free time, she would be doing her job, bringing day dreams to children and teens everywhere. When they did get a little time together, the would relax on the highest window sill in the work shop and either talk or just enjoy each others company. Either way, he would always find the daydreamer fast asleep on his chest. He knew she had not been sleeping, since she constantly has that tired look in her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"You want to give special gift to her, to show you care for her and always thinking of her, yes?" North smiled when he saw the winter spirit look up at him with a smile and small blush on his pale cheek.

"Well I think I..." North was cut off by the door behind him slamming open and a yeti coming in speaking frantically.

"What you mean, something worn with globe?" North questioned as he and the winter spirit headed to the area he had just left moments ago when talking to the day dreamer.

As the two guardians, and yeti, approached the railing, black sand covered it just as it had done months before.

"It can not be?" North's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Ah North Good to see you again, you as well Jack. Though I was hoping the day dreamer would also be here, what a sham." Pitch appeared on top of the globe, acting as if he had not been defeated by them months ago.

"You stay away from her!" Jack flew into the air right towards Pitch, but he melted into the shadow sand beneath him, dodging his attack.

"You may have defeated me before Jack, but this time, I will have my revenge. And your precious day dreamer will be mine." Pitch's evil laugh rang threw the silent work shop, his black sand quickly disappearing from the globe, returning it back to its beautiful gold color with many blinking lights.

Jack couldn't believe it, Pitch was back, and he was after Sara. What did he want with her? What was he going to do with her when he had her? No, He was not going to let that happen. He will protect her and make sure Pitch does not lay a hand on her.

"North, we can't let Sara know Pitch is back. It's to much for her to handle right now. You know as well as I, that she has had a lot on her mind with not being able to see her memories of her human life before become a spirit. I don't want to see her filled with fear again..." Jack's shoulders shook, remembering when they had first met Pitch, when they found out he was to be the next guardian, the fear in her eyes hurt him so much, it felt as if his heart was being ripped in two.

"Though it would be the right thing to do Jack, It would also be wrong. If we do not tell her, she will find out eventually. Would you rather her find out right now from us, or wait and let Pitch tell her that we knew all a long and did not tell her our self?" North looked to the winter spirit, his head down and hands wrapped tightly around his staff.

Not waiting for an answer North walked to the control panel, twisting a red leaver and slamming it down.

The bright beautiful northern lights shot from the top of the globe and out the glass ceiling, spreading across the slightly dark sky. These northern lights would Signal all the other Guardians to the Pole for an argent meeting.

_**I am finally back everyone! **_

_**Some of my other stories are on hold because I have no way of getting the episodes to continue them. **_

_**I am working on them though. **_

_**For those who have been very patient for the sequel thank you so much! **_

_**I know it has been like forever but now it is finally here!**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

_**Next will be out as soon as Possible!**_


	2. The Hard Decision

The day dreamer smiled at the sight below her. Sophie had her butter fly wings on, the clips she had made in her bright blond hair. Jamie was running after her and his older sister, his once missing tooth replaced with an adult one. Stephanie was running, a bright smile on her face as she ran behind a tree to hide from her little brother.

A warm feeling spread threw the day dreamer's chest as she watched from above. Seeing them like that reminded her of the teen girl and little boy in her dreams. How happy they were with their mother and father, before some how being separated from their parents and caught by some horrible people.

Just as she was about to make her presence known, the bright beautiful norther lights lit up the sky. These lights were signaling the guardians for an important meeting. Seeing as she was not a guardian she did not have to be there, but an awful. feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her different.

Taking one more glance at the happy siblings, the day dreamer headed back to the north pole as fast as she could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Norths Work Shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you mean Pitch is Back!?" Bunny, Guardian of Hope, yelled in disbelief .

He along with the guardian of memories and dreams were surprised to be called upon only two and a half months away from Christmas. When the Guardian of wounder and fun told them what happened, they could not believe it.

"That can't be! We defeated him with his own fear! He couldn't recover that quickly, right?" Tooth rapidly spook.

"He must have tricked us into thinking he was Defeated, waiting for the right time to strike. What better time then around Christmas, We'll have to take shifts guarding the work shop while North gets everything ready for Christmas, and A close eye on Sara." Jake stated.

"Sandy's right. Where is the she anyway, and what does she have to do with Pitch?" Tooth spook as she saw images appear over the little man's head.

"I'm right here... And he wants me for his..."

All eyes turned to the open window next to the grand fire place. Standing there was non other then the Day Dreamer her self. Her voice had barley been above a whisper, it was a surprise they could hear it with all the commotion going on in the work shop. They could clearly see the fear in her eyes.

The dreamer could not believe what she had just heard. She knew that the nightmare king would be back for her, but not this quickly. She could feel her body shake as she remembered looking into the piercing yellow eyes when he had finally got her alone, the fear and anger she felt when her had touched her shoulder.

She was brought from her thought a the sudden pressure on her shoulder. Thinking it was him, she roughly pulled her shoulder away, pressing her back against the window siding. Instead of seeing the amused look on Pitch's face, She saw Jack. He's eyes held shock and worry.

Looking to see the other guardians with the same look, her mind quickly registered that she was Back in North home, Far away from the Nightmare king. Looking back to the guardian of fun, she felt horrible for the way she had just acted.

"Jack... I... I'm sorry... I just..." Sara tore her eyes away from his, shutting them tightly to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt ashamed for what she did, but she was more afraid then anything.

Her eyes shot open when she was suddenly in a tight embrace. Looking up her eyes locked with the blue eyes of her best friend.

"I Know your scared, but I promise. I Will Protect you from him. Even if it cost me my eternal life, I will not let him near you ever again, and we will get your memories back." Jack voice stated strongly, he eyes filled with determination as he looked down at his best friend.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Sara wrapped her armed tightly around him and cried into his chest. Finally letting out all that she had been holding in.

"How she doing Frostbite?"

When the day dreamer had finally broke down Bunny and the rest of the guardians had deiced to give the two young spirits some time to them self, giving them a chance to talk more about the situation. When they returned the dreamer was fast asleep on her best friends chest, her face stained red from the tears and the grip she had on the winter spirits sweater did not seem to loosen. The slight golden shine that emitted from her was completely gone, leaving her skin looking almost gray. Seeing her like this made all their hearts heavy.

"She's doing a little better thanks to Sandy." Jake did not remove his gaze from his best friend.

When the crying had stopped the shaking did not. Jack did the best he could do to calm her down, but nothing seemed to work. It was like she was in a day dream of her own, but a horrible one. When the shacking suddenly stopped, he had looked to find her in a deep sleep as a little bit of gold sand appeared above her head.

Jack was a little revealed to finally see her resting, but when her grip would tighten on his sweater or her body shook, he would tighten one of his arms around her while running his other hand threw her hair, the blue and gold streaks were not as bright as they where before.

"Pitch will not lay a hand on her. I will protect her." Jack's eyes harden at the though of the nightmare king.

"So will we Jack, but we must also do our jobs. We..."

"We came up with a plan but you might not like it." Tooth interrupted North.

Jack finally looked to his fellow guardians, the hard look never leaving his face.

"Wethinkitwouldbebestifwetookhermemoriesofhelpingusandfirstmeetingyouaway." Tooth spook very fast, hoping he wouldn't hear her clearly, but he did.

Jack could not believe it. After all she has been threw, not know why she was chosen, having to go deal with almost losing her best friend who was chosen to be the new guardian, seeing her idle's death before her eyes, dealing with the nightmare king, and know they want to take her memories of her meeting the guardians, but also take away the memories of him away from her.

"You can't do that! I was the only one she ever had for Three Hundred years. I was always there when she needed someone, and she was there for me! She has done so much for you and this is how you repay her! By taking away her memories of Me!? You Can't..."

"Shut your mouth Jack! or you'll way up Sara!" Bunny interrupted Jack when he saw the Sheila begin to stir.

Everyone was quit as they all looked to the day dreamer waiting for her to wake. Instead she berried her face into her best friends chest, going right back to sleep. To be on the safe side, Sandy floated over to the girl he admired. With sad tired eyes, he sprinkled a little more sleeping dust over her head, hoping to give her sweet dreams instead of the nightmares he had sensed she'd been having.

"We don't want this either, But if she stay's in condition she is, she will not be able to do her job. Until we find a way to truly defeat Pitch, we must do what is best." North put a strong comforting hand on the young sprite's shoulder.

"Do you really what your girl to suffer anymore then she already has?" Bunny stood next to Sandy, looking down at the dreamer with sad eyes.

Jack looked down at the girl in his arms, his heart shattering at the thought of her not remembering him.

"What will happen to her memories?"

"Her memories will be hidden and guarded safely. " Tooth pulled out a small round snow glob, waiting for permission to take away all the memories of ever meeting them, the nightmare king, and most of all, her best friend.

Jack's eyes brimmed with tears as his grip tightened around her waist. It was in that moment that he realized that he was truly in love with his best friend. Not being able to speak, he just nodded his head, giving the guarding of memories permission.

Sitting on the side, Tooth placed one hand on the day dreamer's head and began to take all the memories of them and everything that had happened with Pitch away, transferring them into the glob in her other hand.

"Jack, promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise... I love you Sara."

Though she was talking in her sleep, that did not stop the winter sprite from replying as he watched the guardian of memories remove her hand. Looking into the glob, Jack and the others saw the last of her memories of them and all that has happened flash inside.

_**Well that was Chapter 2 everyone!**_

_**Please let me know how it was and if you have any ideas do not hesitate to tell me!**_

_**See you new time!**_


End file.
